Wild Ramblings
by eemhp31
Summary: Not all that much really, just some takes on how things work in the TLOS universe, with the possibilities of exploring a wide range of topics if interest is shown. Comments will Drive the subjects of most posts.


Elemental Magic...I have for the most part cemented my idea on how Dragons wield their magic, they use channels of some form which runs along different parts of the body, how it runs depends on what type of dragon they are. The idea of other creatures able to use elements is also a thing, at least that is what it looks like. so how the hell does that work. Hm?

There are systems which run throughout the body, the circulatory (blood) and this magic. And much like the circulatory it gains and filters the different compounds all throughout the body (this to greater effect with the non-dragon creatures). A dragon has an easier time learning the Magic they are naturally born with, their channels are naturally formed to wield such magic. But with time and skill it is possible to use other fields of magic...but how?

First off, natural: The world is naturally filled with magic, Magic Gems are a prime example. For most these gems are needed to use Large amounts of magic, be it as a Focus or as an aid. The aid is best seen in the three main Magic Gems that dragons alone are able to use:

The Healing Gems (red) help to interact with your natural magic to speed up your healing, Main point it is not a cure all it can only speed up to a certain point and the more deep or severe the wound the less good it will do for there is a point of intake at which the Healing Gems become poison (body is too saturated with the Gem's magic that your own Magic starts to be less present and thus the Gem's magic starts to take away your magic, extreme cases of overexposure can result in Loss of Magic, Crippling injuries, and death).

The "Energy Gems" (green) supplement your magic with more neutral magics which once in one's system start to turn into the type of magic they are used to, Point: Not to be used beyond certain point (much like healing gems, if too saturated with Gem's Magic body is unable to cope and bad things happen, Loss of Prime Magic [For dragons that more or less means they can't really use elemental magic just Neutral magic], Crippling injuries in some, and death through Magical Explosion)

The "Spirit Gems" (generally white) can be considered the more tame of the gems. these gems help to strengthen your Magical System's ability to cope with stress, and swell it's ability to handle more Raw Magic and recover levels faster. They are rare for that reason, and also have few downsides, the only real problem with trying to over-saturate with these gems Is that the Gem's magic is much more subtle than the rest So it takes an ungodly amount of these rare gems to cause over-saturation (it is possible and the only outcome from such an event is death through Magical Nuclear Explosion, there is a limit to how much a body can change at any one time and once reached it will release violently). Note: that there is also a limit to how much these gems will affect you, so after a certain amount your system will be unable to take any more gems, this seems to be caused by a shift in how your magic functions (no further explanation, unexplored topic).

Clusters of these gems can appear almost anywhere, but generally appear in richer soil which also has higher magic composition. The Red and Green gems are also known to regrow after a time, a few Minutes to a few days depending how it is broken and how big the cluster is (ripping out the core, which rest beneath the earth, of the crystal and using it will cause the entire cluster to stop growing no matter how much is left above it, but leaving a portion of the core to regrow, while time consuming, it is possible).

The White Gems however, while they can regrow, they take Ages. Longer than most dragons can live. There was a case of one Cluster of Spirit Gems being found which was bigger than a building and when pieces were broken it would regrow quickly, but unfortunately that has been lost to legend. (Note: Further Research shows that the Cluster spoken of was broken apart and scattered across the world to protect it as well as try and encourage world wide growth. As not all of the Hidden Clusters, as they are called, have been found there is belief that there might be Clusters of Spirit gems the size of grown dragons somewhere in the world and that if mined properly they could be used to supply an infinite supply of Spirit Gems for Study and use.)

As stated there are other types of Magic Gems, but they are usually created through skilled hands (Note: Apes seemed to have acquired a great many of these before they were cursed, wonder what happened to those) or found in places where GREAT works of magic have been worked in the past (Note: The Time Gem is a perfect example, it's too bad the guardians have refused to allow study or even use of its fragments could have proven a few theories present here) so thus are rarely seen beyond the random Mage.

Back to Natural Magic. This is the magic this naturally present in the very planet around us. It can be said is What makes a plant, a living Planet and not a hunk of rock. It can also be said that the overall effect is caused by Bioenergy of all the living things on a planet until that bioenergy reaches a point to allow the planet to become its own entity, Not much is truly known of this effect, too hard to study or even try to understand. But Let's just jump to that it is here and ignore the why.

It is this Natural Magic that is used by most beings to perform their own magic, they can not produce it completely by themselves so they have to modify what is already present around them. This does seem to contradict the statement above...Well let's think of it like this: For most species the Magic of the planet is drawn in and sent out without even a thought. But for those that are more magically inclined They are able to draw it in and store it in their "core" and from that core it travels out through the channels to be used but without training it usually used as Neutral Magic.

Dragons are a bit different, their core sits right next to what can be called a Magical Generator. When it started to appear or why it appeared to begin with is a very heated topic of debate. If Myth was to be believed it would be from a very powerful Magical Dragon (Note: Further Research seems to have this type of dragon both rare and at times hard to distinguish from Purple Dragons at that time in history) who wished to aid its fellow dragon and help to take down a great enemy, as such it used a spell to implant a piece of of Crystal Core (believed in this Myth to be that which rest in the center of the plant, but is absolutely ridiculous but that is a completely different topic)(Note: First hand reports from the Legendary Couple have proved that it is indeed a Giant Cupped Crystal at the center of the plant, whether if that is a special Pocket of magic or just the way the planet was formed is currently up in the air, Special Pocket is currently the more common theory) into each dragon to be born thus allowing them to create their own Magic, and the channels they already had would decide what type of Magic became easier for them to wield.

Where or how this works...Let's just leave at: It's Magic. Even the craziest of us all can't figure this out.

The Magical Generator in Dragons helps them to wield magic unlike anyone has seen, but it also inhibits them. As they are limited by the amount of magic their body can produce, it can be harder for them to wield some of the more intricate spells without good training in the finer points of control (though once they know that it is so easy for them to strip all others it is no longer funny, the famed Elemental Shields that their Guardians can wield is a prime example).

On a slightly similar note, some would believe that a dragon's color decides their element and thus their channel. I have found this to so incorrect it is insane. A dragon's Color, is their color. this color can be chained permanently through use of spells and damage (I've seen a Fire dragon who looked like he should have been an Albino!). There is some merit in the idea though, at least for most (why I do not know)(Note: Knowledge of the Genome have revealed shown further evidence that Color is able to be changed While power remains the same, though as the generations go by this is happening less and less, the genes for color and the "genes" for power seem to like forming together, upcoming ideas holds best ideas to date).

Overall though, I have found it better to look at it differently. It is not the color that decides the power, it is the power that decides the color. For example, I have seen two dragons, one Ice the other Fire, with the Ice being more fire looking, and the offspring the produced was the damn near perfect example of a Ice Youngling. This is generally caused by the Magic Channels from what I can tell. How it works seems to be along the same rounds of channels work. (Note: Further research seemed to also show that environment played some role as a dragon grows, but is still a vastly unexplored topic).

While on the Topic of Magical Channels, a dragons is possibly the most unique of all. Their channels formed to strengthen their natural element, and allow that same element easy of use. And yet, they are still able to wield other types of Magic by creating what can be called Filters to their channels. These Filters are different depending on where on the body they are formed, and can thus allow different form of elemental energy to be called forth or brought in and cause no damage to the already present system, in fact the Filter itself changes the energy depending on which way it is going. These Filters appear to be created through the dragon's own willpower and with the magic present in the planet around it Showing that while Dragons generally rely on their own magic they are still able to use the magic around them. Sadly, even with this ability, a dragon's ability to wield these other magics will never be as great as their natural one. That is not to say that a dragon can't master other elements besides their own, it would take a great amount of time to do so and if the element is not at least similar to their own or not similar in technique they will probably never get beyond Advanced Magics.

I have jumped around so many times, but these are just random findings and notes for me...(Note: To bad, if this had been cleaned up and expanded on, would have made a Great bases for future books) But since I am speaking on this internal magic, I feel I must also right down my final findings on what can be considered believed exception to the Dragon: The Albino.

It is generally believed that Albino's do not control elements, and thus are handicapped. I have found that to be both true and not true. They cannot wield elements, this is true, but it is not a handicap. Without Magic to Supplement them they are forced to do more and thus are generally stronger than all but Earth, Faster than all but Wind, sneaker than all but shadow, and (when trained) can be as smart as any dragon.

But there is more. I have found that though they cannot wield elements, it is possible for them to use Magic. These Dragons Still have a Core, and still have a Magical Generator, but their Channels...their channels are simply not there. They are unable to collect Magic from the world around them, but when done right they can cause their own internal Magic To reach out and be used. It is Painful at first but it can be done. The pain seems to come from the Magic being forced to create new channels so that it may leave the body. Unfortunately these new channels are one way, from the Core and Generator out. It may be possible to eventually change that, but...I do not believe the dragon would be able to survive the sudden change and they would die of Magical Overload.

There will probably never be a true Albino "mage" per say, but if one is willing to try they should be able to get to at Least Expert Magic before they start to run the risk of simply not having enough power. (Note: Further Research by some crazy SOBs have shone this varies by Case by Case, some Albinos were able cast At least One Master Level Spell, some with a bit power to spare, others through amazing control of what little they had, though on a general sense Expert is a good bench mark)

That is the general idea of how magic in a dragon works, with a little extra. Sure there are more bits, like how the lunges extract Fine particles of Magic from the air along with the rest of the stuff you need, and how the Magic in what you eat is broken down and absorbed and filtered through your digestive track and both spread throughout your body and eventually join up with your channels (Albinos are able to collect a few bits of magic this way as well but it is SO inefficient it is depressing) but all of that is small time and hardly does anything for you it's not even worth mentioning.

Hm...I really need to work or Keep on track, no wonder I have a hard time completing my research projects. Oh well, At least I got some good data from all of this, and who knows it might actually come in handy later...  
-Signed  
 _Himkry "Knowledge Seeker"_  
(Note: This guy has way more Titles, two of the more document ones are "Albino Mage Lord" and "Lord of Bones". Good to know for future reference...These titles were not out of spite but because he went further than any other in his quest for "Knowledge")

 **Note: These sections can be considered to not have been written by the Signer but by those who found his/her work later on and added their own notes for their own reasons.**

 **So...Yea I actually typed something. Not really a story, more some notes and kind of turned into an actual item. I was originally trying to figure out how things worked so that I can balance out characters and what they do. But then I started to think, "How can this actually work?" Then I started to combine Harry Potter Fanfic ideas with Naruto with some minor ideas from Fate . And the result is what you see. I will for the most part be using this very idea when I am in the TLOS world (the little bit about the Channels will probably be explained in a separate area).**

 **I actually had a bit fun with the possibilities here. Trying to explain the different bits of lore, bring Science into Fantasy in a semi-believable way but still have the "It's Fantasy, just go with it" moments. I hope it worked write.**

 **Also, if there is interest I can continue with this document style writing for different subjects in the TLOS world, or even about different characters from the past (like Himkry) and present (spyro/cynder can be done if push came to shove), but the subject would have to be a pit specific about each character cause trying to write on that character's entire history...well it will probably be more along the lines of a whole new story/book and I don't really want to do that, I'd rather just do specific exerts from said "book" and, if enough are created, combine to make the actual book. Let me know through either a comment or a message.**

 **So until I post Again, happy reading.**


End file.
